Nothing special
by narutoslittlesister
Summary: Sakura thought that she was worth less then nothing.Boy was she wrong.Look inside for more. Gaaraxoc
1. Chapter 1

Here in a far away land of Ohio lived a small girl.  
Her name was Sakura she was normal by all accounts nothing awesomely cool at all. Most of the other kids didn't like her. She was the school weird-o. She was also picked on because she second smartest in the class.

Sakura would often cry in her room in the day because one of her brotherswouldn't even give her the time of day.  
She was born in triplets. She had two brothers from the same birth. All together she had five brothers. Soon she started to feel usless. Like her life was worth nothing.  
Little did she know how her life was about to change.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you like it did you hate it review please so I know

Ja-ne 


	2. I love you but then again

"Hi my name is Sakura Uchiha-Uzamaki. You probable don't know me. If you do then you probable pick on me. Well if you are reading this letter then for some reason then you probable care about me in some shape or form.Back to the point I have run away. This is so I'm not a burden to anyone anymore. I know you have all been hoping that I do this some day so now it has happend. Have fun with the rest of your lifes as I will stay out of yours. Good bye. Love Sakura Uchiha-Uzamaki.Said a crying teen."print letter please."the girl said gently. Sakura was normal by every meaning of the word in her opinion.She wasn't pretty or smart. She was also plain. She had brown hair and eyes. She finished packing her bag and pulled it onto her back. "well here is the first day of the reat of my life" sakura ssaid gently putting the note on her pillow. She was home alone.Both her parents died and she lived with her two oldest brothers. Both of whom were out of town on inspection of their factorys. By the time time they got home she would be long gone.

Gaara p.o.v.  
'I saw her again. She was getting picked on again. I'll have to kill those kids after school or beat them up at least. I have for the longest time had a huge crust on this girl but I'm suppost to be the tough kid in school she would only be a weakness for me I can't have that. No matter how much it pains me to see her cry.'(A/n awwwwwwww how cute gaara likes her)I mused to myself. I was walking away later from those idiots bleeding and broken bodies.I look up and I see Sakura walking out of her house. 'Where is she going' I thought to myself. I followed her for a while to see where she was going just to make sure.

Normal pov Sakura was walking down the street amoung the hundreds of people already there.  
She was looking down trying not to make eye contact with anyone she might know .  
That was no one could stop her. When just as she looked up to see if she was going the right way she bumped right into a guys chest.(a/n ouch that has to hurt she should watch where she is going)She could tell it was a guys due to the lack of boobs. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! GOT IT!" shouted the unknow man. Sakura gently lifted her head and saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwhahahahahahaha I will not tell you who it is until you review. Mwhahaha And you better review or i will send my ninja turtle on you. His name is Monkey. he is so cool.What was I saying oh ya Review 


	3. Fluffyness

First of all I wuld like to thank lil'spaz. You made my day with your review. Unlike everyother person who wanted to review but didn't. I thank you.

Next I want to say I don't own Naruto if I did then I would make something that wiil bring Gaara here and kill some people I don't like.

Now on to the story.  
warning some of my randomness might seep into this chapter if you get some in your eye you will be screwed up like me.Enjoy.

-  
Sakura looked up into the dark black eyes of her brother.Sasuke Uchiha. Saskue was the school heartthrob and also her brother. Well as far as birth goes he was her brother. He just never even showed brotherly feelings for her. He would sometimes beat her up in front his friends.(a/n how evil grrr i will get him)"U umm sorry sasuke nii-san"sakura stuttered out. He went down to her eye level. Both of her brothers were tall but she was really short."I told you not to call me that. You and I may have been born from the same mother but I will never consider you my sister do you understand me you little half breed"  
sasuke sneered. Oh that is when all hell broke loose. You could call sakura almost anything you wanted but if you even think about calling her a half breed she will beat you to a bloody pulp. "What did you just call me nii-san" Sakura whispered."First I told you not to call me that and second I called you a half breed half breed."Saskue replied. Crack crack WHAM. Sakura punched her brother in his pretty face. He was so suprized that she could hit as hard as she could because he went strait into a wall. 'How could she punch that hard? She is just a little weakling that can't even defend herself what happened?'

Gaara pov As I followed her I saw her bump into that Uchiha. She may have been a Uchiha too but she was one that could be liked instead of hated. I saw him yell at her boy at that moment I wanted to kill him. I got up about to hit that damn Uchiha. When I saw Sakura do it for me. Her power was unbelievable how hard she could punch. I saw her run away extreamly fast. I had to follow her I can't lose sight of her.  
Soon she came to a clearing in the nearby forest. She was panting really hard and she was crying for some reason. I really wanted to go and comfort her but my mind prevented me from doing so. I closed my eyes to try and see her happy and smiling.My eyes shot open as I heard the crying getting close I couldn't control my body no matter what my mind said my body didn't listen.

Sakura pov I ran away from my brother and started crying. ' He called me a half breed he got what he should have gotten in the first place' I thought to herself. I quickly ran into the nearby forest of their village Using my ninja speed to go faster. I soon found myself in a clearing. I kept crying and crying. I heard someone coming colse to me but I just couldn't stop crying. Twig snaps. The person was so close that I could probable touch them.

Normal pov Gaara gently wraped his arms around the crying girl. He gently started to rock her back and forth humming softly. She slowly started to calm down. Gaara sat next to her never letting go. She was crushed so close to his chest that she could hear his heart beat. Sakura stopped crying going into the land of slumber. Gaara gently picked her up and carried to his temporary home while he was visiting some of the people in Sakura's hometown. He left for a while to get her something for her most likely pounding head.

Sakura pov I woke up in a room not my own. The hours that I last remembered came slowly back to me. That is when I remembered his smell it was sweet smelling cookies and a smell she couldn't place. I heard a knock at the door."Hey little bro I'm coming in so make yourself presentable." A unknown person yelled through the door. I started to shake with fright as the doorknob start turned I hide under the blankets and the girl placed a hand on my back. "Listen little bro I wanted to take to you but since you are trying to sleep I'll leave you to sleep. Night little bro." She got up and left. Closing the door.

Normal pov Sakura got up and looked around. The room was blood red walls and dark red everything else. The doorknob started to shake again but this time it was a diffrent person who walked in was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was some more random crap from my mind. Well did you like it did you hate it.  
Hope you review or my ninja turtle will come and eat you. Mwhahahahahahahahaha. Evilness

S.U-U.  
A.k.a. Narutoslittlesister 


	4. Wow emo chapter

Duh duh Mwhhahahahahahahahahaha I just updated on this story and not the other one Mwhahahahahahahaha

DON'T OWN NARUTO RETARD Trust me if I did you wouldn't want to see it if I did.

Again if you get my randomness in your eye then you will be screwed Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha HA to the story

And the door opened and walked in………

Gaara! In his hands was a hot plate of cookies a cold class of milk and comforting drugs.( a/n ahhhhhh drug a girl's best friend)

Sakura tried to hide but there was no where to go she was in the middle of the room what was she to do? Well hide be hide her hands of course. "Um are you trying to hide or just don't want to see me" Gaara said 'Oh my god Gaara is the toughest and hottest guy at my school why would he be here' Sakura thought to herself. "What are you doing here Gaara?" Sakura asked dumbly. "Well I am living here at the moment so that might be one reason" replied Gaara.

Sakura POV

"Wow is this his room it is so red. I wonder why. Does he like the color red or did the room just come like this' I thought to myself. "Do you like red or did the room just come like this?" I asked like the idiot I am." Hahaha" Gaara laughed to himself. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY DAMNIT ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION YOU BAKA" I burst out. "eepp" ' What a stupid sound to make after you have yelled at someone man I'm dumb' I thought to myself

Normal POV

The room was deathly quiet after the yelling had stopped. "PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Gaara burst out for some reason. "See that is why I like you so much you are just so full of surprises hahaha" Gaara said still laughing a little bit.(a/n I thought he was going to kill her wow I can't even control my own people I should be scared oh well) "Wait what did you just say" Sakura Asked in a hurry. "What do you mean what did I say you heard what I said and I'm not repeating myself" Gaara said in his EMO voice. "GOD ARE YOU LIKE ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING YOU FREAK???!!!???" Gaara jumped back a little at her sudden outburst. "God women I don't know why we even have them"Gaara sighed to himself. "Because if you only have men then you have to learn how to shove it is to make a baby they already know with women so they don't have to learn anything new." Sakura stated.

Gaara looked shocked for a moment after her little speech on how men don't want to learn anything new so that is why they keep women around when out of no where "where did you put my bag I really need to get going or people will find me sooner then I want to be found so can I please have it I really need to go." Sakura said in a low and sad voice. "What do you mean why are you going to run away you have so much here" Gaara stated in a half yelling voice. " oh ya well name some if there really is some reasons to stay then" Sakura said in a voice that would make the Hokage tremble in fear." Well you have five brothers that love you. You are the heiress to three family fortunes and you are so smart you already have collages trying to get you enrolled into them." Gaara stated rather proud of himself. "Yah but what is all the worth to having one friend? Plus most of my brothers hate ignore or just don't even talk to me most of the time I have to run all three things on my own and I have to be a baby maker what kind of life is that not a very good one in my eyes so I'm just going to get away from it all so give me my bag and leave me alone" Sakura said in a extremely angry voice. " It's over in the corner you can leave through the window if you don't want anyone to know you were here but I ask you just stay here one night so you can start fresh in the morning" Gaara asked her. "No I have already wasted enough time here already I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Gaara too bad it didn't last like I wish it would" Sakura said more to herself then to anyone else. Then she jumped out the window and into the forest.

"Ya I wished it would have been for a little bit longer too." Gaara said to an empty room." I'm not going to let her out of my sight though and he hurried and threw some clothes in a bad along with some weapons and a lot of money. Wrote a quick note and jumped out the window after her trying to find her among the trees

So did ya like it did ya hate it. Please tell me soon or monkey will come and eat you Mwhahahahahahahahahaha

Evilness is fun. But please tell me or I will feel so unloved and have to take this story off the web and cry in my bacon emo corner. So ya please review

Ja-ne

S.U-U

A.k.a narutoslittlesister


	5. Lasy and final chapter your wishes have

Well if anyone at all reviewed to the last thing that I have posted then I have made this chapter just for you and I know my story sucks so just stick with me because I know that you all probably want to choke me with my own organs right now anyway just so you know I'm going to end this story soon I'm going to finish this story soon I'm going to end it but it is going to be soon and it will be really crappy just so you all know that is all I have to say and now to the story

Sakura POV

I have been running for weeks now getting nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

I have been gone from my supposed home for three months now for some odd reason they are still trying to find me. I still hear my name being whispered among the streets that I'm roaming. I don't look the same from when I left. After a while I figured out that with my hair color I would get noticed very easily so I changed that. I'm now a black hair ugly. People still stare at me strangely when I tell them that I'm a boy. I've given up my gender too that way I'm less so out there. I bind my chest now too it makes me seem more like a boy even if it hurts like no ones knows. And I have been feeling like someone has been watching me too but I guess that I'm just being my normal stupid self oh well.

Gaara POV

Man she just keeps running she hasn't stopped in a town in about two weeks. She has changed so much that most people wouldn't think this tough looking boy was really that little girl that always had bruises on her face but still never cried even after all the crap she got from everyone. I feel horrible that I couldn't stop her from leaving her home and all the people that loved her. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had never seen her getting beating up that day.

_Flashback…_

'_Dang I'm going to be late again Temari is going to kill me. Oh well.' I thought to myself 'what is that sound?' I walked down the street and into an ally. I saw three guys they were a little bigger then me. Are they beating something or someone up? "Hey what are you three doing?" The biggest of the three turned around "None of your bee's wax ya shrimp now leave me alone and let us get back to our crap" He said the rest of the mindless idiots laughed at this and resumed what they were doing. I pushed past them and saw a small girl in a ball on the ground. She just kept whispering" nii-san please help me don't let them hurt me it just hurts so much" She said in small little bird cries. "Why are you beating up this small little girl? Are you that weak that you can't go after guys your own ages? God you all are such weaklings." I said to them in a cold tone. "Please do you think that we would be afraid of a shrimp like you?" I picked the girl up she barley weighed anything it felt. I pushed past the idiots that had this little girl cornered. "Hey bring that back" "first of all she is not an it she is a she and I bet she has a name. Second if you touch this girl again then you will wish that you were never born. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I said in a deadly tone. Such idiots they started to shake when I said first. Again idiots. _

_Three minutes later…_

_As I was walking with her in my arm a few minutes later I looked down at her and saw that she was still passed out. She was much older then I thought she was at first. She is about my age. She is actually really pretty if she didn't have all these bruises on her face. "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!?" A man came running strait for me at full speed. He pushed me down and pulled her away from me. " God what did you do to her?" he asked me with a lot of anger in his voice. "Who are you and why do you care?" I asked back. "I'm her older brother I have been looking for her everywhere. What did you do to her I swear that is she has anything wrong with her I will hunt you down and kill you" "listen I didn't do anything to her I saved her. She was getting beaten and I got her away from them" I said to him. "By the way" I added," what is her name and how old is she?" I asked him as he walked away. "Her name is Sakura Uchiha-Uzamaki. She is fifteen years old. She also is the sole heir to three high families and she will have to run them all and produce on heir for each one of the families and then some." Said Sakura's brother. "She has a lot of responsibilities to do and she must do them all by the time she is thirty." Said her brother back. Sakura woke up and while still in his arms. "Where am I?" Sakura asked. She seemed to be in a daze. She looked strait at me, " are you the one who saved me?" she asked. "Ya I did why?" I said. "Well thank you" Sakura said with a small smile on her face. _

_End flash back_

That was when I felt something that I never felt before it was love for a person other then the only family that I have. She was just so perfect all that she had said to me even that it was so little but so sincere with love filled in it to show how happy she was. She is perfect in everyway. I swore to myself that day that if anyone hurt her they would pay dearly.

Normal POV

As Sakura walked through the streets she was looking for a small-abounded building that she could sleep in for the night again. She found a small cozy looking place. She went in and sat in a small corner huddled down and fell fast asleep. A few seconds later Gaara walked in to check if she had anything really terrible was wrong with her. Her just moved her ever so lightly so she wouldn't wake up and find that he was following her this whole time. That would be bad. She stirred slightly groaning. "Who is there?" Sakura opened her eyes and she was looking strait into the one and only eyes of a random raccoon "AHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed her lungs out. " I was dreaming that Gaara was here with me." Sakura said to herself. "I miss everyone so much. Gaara is the one that I miss him the most." Sakura whispered again. Tears started to fall down her face as she thought of him how nice he was, and about how he was when he talked to her he has such emotion in his voice. " I wish that he was at least here with me so I wouldn't be alone" Sakura blubbered to herself. " Why do I always have to be such a weakling, I hate myself so much" Sakura cried to herself it echoed in the abandoned house she was resting in. Gaara looked on as Sakura he wanted to help her and tell her that he was here but he didn't want her to know at the same time. He wanted her to learn her lesson by her being alone wasn't the best thing to do. He had made the plan that if she was going to see him again then she would have to know that being alone and running away from youir problems was never the answer because one day they were going to catch up with you and they are going to be all that much more worse then what they started out to be. "I want to go home but I think that they would hope that I would just die if I want to come back." Sakura started to cry to herself feeling sorry that she can't go home to all that she loves.

As sakura was walking on a path later she runs into some robbers they rape then kill her and Gaara goes home

END

well here was the crappy ending for a crappy story hope you all liked it ja-ne

S.U-U

A.k.a narutoslittlesister


	6. Authors note

Attention all I am thinking about fixing the last chapter of nothing special. I know you all who read it wanted to kill me when I finished with something so crappy. Tell me if you want me to change it because I will be happy to.


	7. The real new chapter

Well I will try to write that last or second to last chapter of nothing special

25/03/2008 10:46:00

Well I will try to write that last or second to last chapter of nothing special. I really am sorry that I didn't get around to it until now but so many things have been going on in my life that I just didn't have time to author another chapter of my creative crap woo. Anyway I hope that this chapter doesn't make you want to shoot yourself. Also I am just working off what I remember cause I can't get on line to read where I was so I am very sorry if it doesn't line up at first.

Oh and I don't own anything except Sakura Uchiha-Uzamaki and so on what every. On with the crap.

Sakura ran through many towns and cities but never stopping in one place for more then a week. The entire time Gaara following without Sakura even knowing about it. Never once crossing her mind was that she could be followed and kept care of while she wanted to get away from everyone.

Sakura got off the bus and walked to the cheap motel hoping that not to many people would see her face through all of her hair. She slowly walked to the front desk and got into a room without the woman even looking at an ID. She soon left the room to get some rest in hers. Sakura didn't even see the man that walked in after her and she really didn't hear when he paid extra to get the room right next to hers.

Gaara was desperate her wanted her to find him out but then again he didn't. On one hand he would go with her and he would protect her form many things that tried to hurt her. But on the other had she would run faster and father if she found out that someone knew where she was and that they were following her all of this time.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINEOHYEAH!!

Back home…

_BAM!_

"What the hell was that for you asshole!?" Yelled a disgruntled Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you think you asshole? If you hadn't of pushed her that far then she would still be here at home safe with us. You were supposed to protect her when we were gone but all you did was make fun of her and push too far. You should have known something was up when she hurt you! She would never hurt one of her brothers even if she was pissed!" Sessomaru yelled at the young child.

"I swear that if she is hurt in anyway when we find her then it will be you ass that is on the line do you understand me you little asshole?" a glowering Inuyasha said in a low voice to Sasuke.

"Believe it Sasuke! You were supposed to be watching her to make sure she was ok when we all were gone how could you let this happen?" A confused Naruto wondered.

"She pisses me off damn it! Why do I have to watch over the brat huh? She is so spoiled because you four protect her from everything that could every hurt her and you treat like she is a princess. She just needs to grow up and learn to fight for herself. Treat her like an adult like you have treated me since our parents died. So fucking what is she is the only girl in our family. We should have taught her how to fight not how to cower behind other people. You know what screw you guys I am leaving." Sasuke headed towards the door. "Oh and one more thing that day when she hit me I thought that she was actually growing some fucking backbone but I guess that I was wrong."

With that Sasuke left the house with the door slamming behind him.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINEOHYEAH!!

Sakura walked slowly into the dojo on the corner next to the motel.

"Hi there little one. How may I help you?" A kind looking woman behind the counter said.

" Oh um hi I was um wondering if um you had any classes for beginners um for someone like me to um join if it isn't too much um trouble." Sakura said without stuttering.

"Why of course dear of course. Come right this way and we will find out what class to put you in and to see how good you are."

" Um but can't you just put me into a beginners class and be done with it?" Sakura asked quietly.

" Well dear we have different levels of beginners here we have different levels for everything here." The woman lead Sakura into a small room at the end of a very long hall. "You will be tested here and the sensei will put you into the right place that you need to be in."

The woman started to walk away only to turn back suddenly and walk back fast.

" You will need to wear tighter clothes if you ever hope to be at your top level come with me to change."

With that the woman dragged sakura off into a room filled with clothes.

"Here you will need to wear this spandex since you are too small and malnourished to fit into anything else that we have here." The woman said getting rude.

Shoving sakura into a changing room procided to force sakura to change into the spandex and then pushed her into the room at the end of the hall.

"wait here and maybe you will get in." Glaring as she walked out of the room.

'What will I do I can't show them that I am almost a black belt in something like this they might ask me where I learned it from. If I then tell them where they might call there and then my brothers will find out for sure and I can't have them finding me before I am ready to come back…well that is if I do come back at all.'

_SLAM!_

"A tiny child such as this wishes to learn how to fight? How sad you probably couldn't even lift a weight of half of a pound."

'Why that asshole! How can he say that about me when he hasn't even seen me before this. I am so going to show that jerk!'

"Come here little one I want you to try to break this very thin piece of board it will not hurt you I promise." The man said.

Now by this time after being treated like she was just some weak simple minded girl she was pissed and ready to kill. Slowly she rose her bare hand and then brought it down had on the board successfully breaking it and part of the hard wood floor.

"So what you can break a wooden floor you are still a girl. But we can at least change what you fight like if you want to keep your gender that is little girl." The guy said, "Lets get started today to get rid of you weakness."

THISISMYLINETHISISMYLINETHISISMYLINETHISISMYLINEOHYEAH!!

Well that was my sorry excuse of a chapter and I hope that it didn't make you want to kill me too much. If I get reviews soon then I might just have the will to write another one sooner then this one neh.


End file.
